Teri-Meri Lovestory!
by shrinebright
Summary: Abhir and Spruha's honeymoon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**Hello, Guyz I am new member here, though I have joined FF long ago but officially I have created my account recently. I have read all stories and I am huge fan of all the writers. I have decided to write my first story on Abhir and Spruha which are Foreverknights28 characters. If you all allow me I would surely pen it down. If I will continue this story only on your response.**

**The Story's name will be : Teri- Meri Lovestory.**

If you all want me to continue then only I will continue.

Okay here it is a short summary of the story.

* * *

After huge commotion and fights they decided to tie knot. After much more ups and down in there life Abhir and Spruha were finally married and like after every marriage the most special period starts in every couple's life i.e Honeymoon!

It's the most special phase of every couple's life, in this phase every couple gets chance to know his partner better, they get close to each other. lets hope that Abhir and Spruha too enjoys this period of there life overcoming there awkwardness..

* * *

So what do you think about this? Your reviews meant lot to me. Since this is my fist story,I m quiet nervous about it, so hope you all understand. If any grammar mistakes are there I am sorry for this. Thank you..

Make sure you drop you precious reviews.

especially Foreverknights28, since Abhir and Spruha are your creations, I would like to read your point of view about this.

Thank you once again. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hello, Guyz sorry for the delay, I was quite busy with my exams, but I will surely try to update this on regular basis. hope you like this chapter..  
please read and review. :)  
**

* * *

**Chitrole Home**

There was a huge chaos created in the chitrole mansion! Every other member was busy preparing for the most awaited event in chitrole family, and that was **"Abhir and Spruha's much awaited honeymoon"**

The term _"Much-waited"_ because it took pretty long time in the arrangement of honeymoon, the first delay was there job, which didn't gave them a huge stock of holidays and the second was Abhir and Spruha themselves, it took many pains to convince this not so romantic couple about their honeymoon..

But after huge convincing period by their best friends and seniors they both agreed and decided to take a week off and to spend a quality time with each other. After huge discussion and suggestion they finalize Andaman islands as their destination for next two weeks.

So now they both were busy packing there stuffs for there long trip, the trip which is treated Important for all couples! The trip which gives chance to all couple to know there better half..the trip which makes them understand each other better..the trip which is stepping stone in every marriage!

so to enjoy and cherish this trip the newly set couple was getting ready..

Abhir was busy folding his shirts and his set of clothes in his bag while spruha was busy packing her own sets of accessories, when Abhir's mother entered there bedroom and noticed this whole scenario.

Abhir's mother: hogai tum dono ki tayariyan? hoagaya sara saman pack?

Abhir: haan maa..almost hogaye sab..

Abhir mother: aur baaki jaroorat ki chije?

Abhir: haan maa, woh bhi pack kar di, jasie first-aid box, gun,bullets..

Abhir mother (nearly screamed when she heard gun in Abhir's packing list) kya? gun or bullet?

Spruha: haan, kya hua maa?ismain itna chaunkne ki kya baat hain? waha jaroorat bhi toh pad sakti hain..

Abhir mother: Spruha, tum log waha honeymoon par jaa rahe ho..kissi mission keliye nhi joh bullets aur gun ki packing kar rahe ho..samjhe..(to Abhir) Abhir, gun aur bullets bag main se nikalo, Abhi ke abhi..aur haan khabardar (threatening tone) Bags maim gun bharne ki koshish ki toh..waha tum log as a CID officers nhi jaa rahe..waha tum log Husband and wife jaa rahe ho, isslye un wagere main tum dono le jane nhi dungi..samjhe?

Abhir: but maa, agar waha kissi criminal ko pakdna pade toh..

Abhir mother: ABhir, waha Andaman main police hain..tum uski chinta karne ki jaroorat nhi hain.

Abhir: oar maa..

Abhir mother: ab jyada behes mat karr..jaldi se tayr ho jao tum dono, aaj raat ki flight hain tumarhi..jaldi se bag pack karke niche aajo dinner keliye..

(saying this ABhir's mother left)

Abhir: maa bhi naa..itna bada hogaya huin phir bhi chote bache ki tarah dant thi rehti hain mujhe..

Spruha: acha karti hain..you deserve that!

Abhir: Shut up Spruha..mujhe jasie jayda tu deserve karti maa ki dant..Admit it, mujhe se jayda tu irresponsible hain..

Spruha: hello? main nhi tu hain..Jab hum dono ki shaddi ho rahi thi , tho It was YOU who forgot the marriage hall not me..pehle baar aise huwa hoga ki dulha aapne khud ke marriage hall ko chod kissi dosre marriage hall main shaddi akrne chala gaya tha..

Abhir: woh galti huwi mujhse, coz I was nervous that day..since meri pehli baar shaddi ho rahi thi..

Spruha: tho mujhe kya shaddion ka experience hain? ( Spruha asked in anger) meri bhi first hi shaddi thi..

Abhir: par i was tensed than you..coz mujhe tumhe jhelna tha..isliye uss tension ke chakr main hogai galti..

Spruha:huh? mujhe jehlna tha? ( in anger Spruha threw pillow on abhir which hit him on his head)

Abhir: ouch..

Spruha: ABHIR , ab tum akele honeymoon jana! mujhe nhi aana tumahre saath..waha akele jake mana na pore 2 weeks theek hain..

(by saying this Spruha left their room, leaving Abhir all alone)

Abhir: (thinking) hey bhagwan..yeh tho gusa hogai..lagta hain ab akele hi jana padega honeymoon..

(by saying this ABhir started packing his as well as her bag..after packing their bags, he quickly joined others for the dinner)

* * *

**Hope you all like this, if you guyz have any problem with the content of the chapters please mention in the review section.**

**Thank you ..**

**and also thank you for the earlier reviews..**

**please read and reviews this chap also :)**


End file.
